Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child
by CJ Tilton
Summary: This is a continuation of someone else story! It is a 1 month story and it is made everyday! Hope you like it!
1. The Date! or Training

Every Witch Way

This is a follow of Dolphingirl148 fanfiction called Jemma's Child. I hope she will like this.

Ch 1 : The Date! Or Training?

Liana's POV

Emma: Liana! It's time for training!

Liana: But I have a date!

Emma: With who!?

Liana: Aiden!

Emma: Oh well, you have training to do.

Liana: Ughh!

The hex came over to me and showed me a perfect spell. So I did it.

Liana: So many places to go, people to see. I can't do it all make another one of me!

I pointed at myself and a clone of me appeared next to me.

Liana: Hi!

Liana's Clone: Hello! It's so nice to actually talk to my own self.

Liana: Yeah, It's fun yet weird. So you know what to do, you go train with mom while I go on a date with Aiden.

Liana's Clone: Got it!

Aiden's POV

I know that Liana is a witch. But I don't think she will cast a lot of spells.

Liana: Hi Aiden.

Aiden: Hey Liana! I love that name.

Liana: Thanks, I was named after my grandmother Liana, she is evil.

Aiden: Oh. You know my uncle being a kanay and Aunt Maddie being a witch. It's really fun. It's cool how you can be a witch too.

Liana: Yeah, it's fun.

Liana: I'm Liana, have no fear. Let's make a bottle of Pepsi appear!

A bottle of pepsi appeared in front of Liana. Liana's mom walks into the 7.

Liana: Shoot, Aiden come with me. This isn't a place where I should be, so send me to a spot that works with me.

Then, I was in Liana's room.

Liana: Sorry, I made a clone and my mom dosent want me to make clones and I did and I didn't want to get in…

That's when I kissed her. On the lips.


	2. Philip's Problems

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

I am really loving writing for you guys!

Ch 2 :

Liana's POV

I had just transported Aiden and I into my room.

Liana: Sorry, I made a clone and my mom doesn't want me to make clones and I did and I didn't want to get in…

Aiden kissed me! AHHHHH!

Aiden: Sorry, I just really like you!

Liana: It's fine! I like you too!

We kissed again and then we started playing one of Andi's old games Zombie Apocalypse 3.

 _1 day later_

 _Ring Ring Ring_

OMP! I'm late for my Panther meeting.

I called April and explained why I was late! By the way, the Panthers are a group in school that was lead by April's mom, Maddie. And there are only two of us that are her sidekicks. It's Georgia, which is Katie's daughter, Maddie's best friend. And April, who is head panther. And me. It's actually cool because when my mom was in school she says The Panthers were Maddie, Katie and Sophie. I've met Soph before, she's really weird. Like she doesn't know anything. Anyway, when I called April she was really mad I'm late. So I got up and casted a spell to get me ready for school. And teletransported into the girls bathroom.

April: What took so long! You have a punishment. You have to carry my books for 2 days.

Liana: All right! I understand. I'm sorry. Georgia that means you have to help.

April: She's right!

Georgia: But… B… Fine!

Emma's POV

Emma: Jax! Jax! Jaaaaaaax!

Jax came running out of our room scared and worried.

Jax: What's wrong!

I show him the magic cloud that says I'm pregnant!

Emma: I'm pregnant!

Jax: Oh my gosh! Again! Were gonna have a baby ya ya ya ya ya ya!

I hug and kiss Jax!

Emma: It's so exiting. I wanna see what the gender is.

I cast a spell on the cloud which says I am going to have boy!  
Jax: YAAAAAAAA! Finally I'm going to have a son.

I get on the phone with Andi to tell her the news when she tells me some pretty bad news!

Andi: Hey Em, uh, Philip is getting really sick and he's starting to look really pale and he speaks like he did when he was a zombie.

Emma: Oh no, I'm on my way there. Helping Philip is my pick so transport me there so I can make this fix.

Jax: Bye Emmy!

Emma: Bye!

Andi's POV

I'm sitting here with Philip and he is not feeling well.

Andi: Philip, you'll be fine! Your gonna be okay.

I stroke his hair as Emma appears in my room.

Emma: Is he okay. What's happening!

Andi: I don't know. I think the spell you casted is wearing off.

Philip: It's okay!

Andi: Em! Please help!

Emma: In this I shall say, a human Philip shall stay.

Emma pointed at Philip and nothing happened.

Philip got up out of bed and then collapsed to the floor and then he disappeared.

Emma: Oh no, where did he go!

Andi: I don't know.


	3. Witchnapped!

Every Witch Way

Ch 3 : Witchnapped!

Emma's POV

Philip got up out of bed and then collapsed to the floor and then he disappeared.

Emma: Oh no, where did he go!

Andi: I don't know.

Emma: Well we got to go find him!

Philip: I'm out here!

Emma: Who helped you!

Jax appeared right next to Philip.

Jax: I did.

Andi: Oh thank you! I love you so much as a friend.

Emma: Thanks Jax!

Jax: Your welcome and no need to thank me lets go Em!

Jax and Emma: Bye Andi!

Andi: Bye!

Liana's POV

Me and April are in this room stuck where we can't move.

April: We got to get out of here!

Liana: Thanks Captain Obvious!

April: (sighs in anger) How dare you call me Captain Obvious. You've been demoted in The Panthers you are now punished. You do my hair for a month.

Liana: If we get out of here. Look there are our powers. We got to get them.

I tried to get mine but it fell on the floor. Then the evil witch that captured us appeared with her powers.

Evil Witch: Ok time for you to tell me about where Emma Alonso and Maddie Van Pelt are! They are the ones that sent me away. And now I'm back. Where are they?

Liana: On Earth!

April: Yeah like us! I think.

Evil Witch: Quit being so smart. Or you will never get out of here or you powers will be destroyed. I also stole Maddie's powers!

April: Fine, their in… California, yeah they moved.

Diego appeared in the room after the principal made him appear.

Diego: Stay away from my daughter and Liana!

He threw a fire at the witch and she blocked it with a spell.

April: DAD! HELP ME AND LIANA!

Diego: I'm trying to.

I got to my powers with my foot and gave myself my powers. I casted a spell on myself to get free and also April. And then I casted a spell to and she blocked it and then April did it and we are all in a 3 witch fight. The principal put her arms in front of each and made April and I fly and hit a wall.

Jax's POV

The council had just teleported me to them after going to Andi's.

Aggy: Mr Navoa! You are now going to Limbo for trying to make Lily out of the councill.

Lily: I still don't think it's him.

Desdemonda: It has to be. Go ahead Aggy! GO!

Aggy: Gladly!

Aggy sent me to Limbo.

Jax: Oh no!

I tried to cast a spell but I can't!

Emma's POV

Jax just disappeared when we got back from Andi's. So I teleported to where he is and appeared in the council.

Emma: Where's Jax.

Aggy: Limbo!

Emma: What! You got to let him out! Please!

Desdemonda: No!

Lily: He didn't do anything guys!

Emma: Thank you Lily!

Aggy starts a magic fight with me, Lily is on my side. And Des is on Aggy's side.

Aggy: Give up! Or lose your powers forever!

 _2 hours later._

Aiden's POV

I was looking for Liana when I ran into Georgia!

Aiden: Where is Liana!

Georgia: Where is April!

Aiden and Georgia: I don't know!

Aunt Maddie walked in and started saying.

Maddie: They are captured by a witch. And that witch is trying to destroy them and the magic realm. My baby!

Aunt Maddie starts crying!

Maddie: I hope Proxy's okay.

Aiden: Uncle Diego went! Oh no I have to go and find them.

Maddie: NO!

Georgia: Come back!

Maddie: Oh no! Come on Georgia! We gotta go help them!


	4. It's You!

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Sorry its late!

Ch 4: It's You

Maddie's POV

Aiden: Uncle Diego went! Oh no I have to go and find them.

Maddie: NO!

Georgia: Come back!

Maddie: Oh no! Come on Georgia! We gotta go help them!

Me and Georgia ran over to Aiden and told him that we are going with them.

Maddie: Wait, I need my powers!

April ran over to us and told us that someone had Proxy and Liana!

April: Here mom, have your powers, I managed to get them for you.

Maddie: Thanks Baby!

I poured it in front of me and we went to go save them.

Emma's POV

Aggy: That's it Mrs. Alonso! We are taking your powers away, today!

He casted the spell and my powers were gone!

Emma: But how, you aren't powerful enough to take the chosen ones powers!

Aggy: Am now!

Jax's POV

I'm in limbo not knowing what to do when I see something fall on my head. It is Emma's Powers. So I grabbed it and I casted a spell to get out of here! Yes I used her powers but there's a good explanation.

Jax: Emma! Here!

Emma caught her powers and took the council's powers. And then she teleported us out of the council's office.

Emma's POV

I had just teleported us out of the council. But Maddie's daughter, I think its April, came over and told us what's happening. I came with her and Jax came too. April teleports us to where Liana is. And then I see Liana and Diego!

Emma: Liana! Hold on baby I'll save you.

Liana: I don't feel well.

Maddie: Proxy!

April: Dad, wake up!

Jax: Diego, dude!

Emma: Jax help!

Liana: Daddy, I feel like…

That's when Liana fainted!

Jax: Liana!

Jax: Who did this to you, I still can't tell, so now that we know lets break this spell!

He pointed at Liana, but it didn't work!

Georgia: Liana! Wake up!

I got shocked by the weirdest thing. I looked behind me and saw. The principal!

Principal: What are you doing!

She casted a spell on everyone. But she missed.

Principal's POV

I started casting spells again but they wouldn't budge. They casted spells back. And Liana was there knocked out on the floor.

Emma's POV

Maddie and I teamed up together and started to cast a spell! The one we used before! The one I used the day I… kissed Danny. Oh I miss him!

 _She's been around longer than she should, send the principal away for good._

Principal: No not again! No!

Maddie's POV

We sent her away again and Diego is still asleep!

Maddie: Come on, I want to go home.

I teleported home with Diego and April.

Jax's POV

Liana is still not waking up. Oh wait, she is right now.

Emma: Liana!

Liana: Mom! I missed you!

Jax: You okay!?

Liana: Yeah!

We went home!

Jax: Should we tell her about the baby!

Emma: Yes!

Jax: Liana!

Liana: Coming!

She came running out.

Emma: Liana, I'm having a baby boy!

Liana: Yay!

Daniel: You are!

Emma: Danny!


	5. Aggy Retires

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Sorry I uploaded this late. Had a lot to do. And sorry its short!

Ch 5: Aggy Retires

Emma's POV

Emma: Liana, I'm having a baby boy!

Liana: Yay!

Daniel: You are!

Emma: Danny!

Daniel: Hey! I thought I would visit! Wait, why did gold just come out of that girls hand!

Liana: Uhhh, it was a light!

Emma: Yeah!

Daniel: Okay, well, I'm here because, well, my family went missing.

Emma: I'm so sorry.

Daniel started crying out of nowhere.

Emma: Don't worry, Liana, Jax and I will help!

Daniel: Thanks

Maddie's POV

Mom and I are in a really big fight. She is mad at me for marrying Proxy! Ursula: Divorce him! Now!

Maddie: No Mother! You realize we have a daughter!

I turned mom into a dog.

Andi's POV

So I saw Mia today using her Kanay powers and destroying other people. But I thought she was in the Everglades with Daniel. So I went to Jessie and Ben and asked for powers.

Ben: I can't do that!

Andi: Do it or Emma will deal with you.

Ben: Yes mam!

Jessie, Ben and I then held hands and said _Through days and nights and all the hours, I hereby grant this transfer of powers!_

And then I had powers!

Andi: Thanks!

And I transported to Mia!

Emma's POV

The council transported me to the realm. And said!

Lily: Aggy is retiring!

Emma: Really! That's awesome!

Aggy: Do you want to be part of the council?

Emma: Really! Yeah!

Lily: Emma, you do realize that if you join the council, you cant be the chosen one!  
Emma: Okay!

Lily: Good!

Andi's POV

I saw Mia and casted a spell on her but she got me first!


	6. New Chosen One

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Sorry I uploaded this late. Had a lot to do.

Ch 6: New Chosen One

Andi's POV

I saw Mia and casted a spell on her but she got me first!

Mia: What are you doing here Andi!

Andi: How do you know my name?

Mia: My memory came back after the Continuum Break!

Andi: Mia is being a brat, turn her into a rat!

I casted it and she blocked it!

Mia: How did you even do that? Your a human.

Andi: That's for me to know!

Maddie's POV

I went to Emma to get some help!

Maddie: Emma, I need help!

Emma: With what?

I showed her the dog with Ursula on it and Emma said,

Emma: Maddie, what did you do!

Emma tried to turn my mom back into my mom, but it didn't work!

Emma: Im part of the witches council, I have the power, turn Ursula back, the one who likes flowers!

Maddie: It didn't work!

Emma: How about if we hold hands and do it. Like the principal!

Maddie: Fine, don't mess up my pedicure!

Emma and Maddie: Not a dog, fairy or even an elf, turn Ursula back into her old self!

We pointed at mom and she was back!

Ursula: Finally, lets go Maddie Winkie!

She tirned around and we noticed her… tail!

Emma and I both screamed!

Ursula: What!

Emma: Your tail!

April's POV

Diego: April! Where is your mother!

April: Don't ask me!

Diego: Excuse me, don't answer with that attitude!

April: I don't where mom is.

Diego: Cast a spell please.

April: We want mom in a snap, so locate her on my phone map!

Diego: She's at Emma's.

April: Liana's mom!

Diego: Yeah.

April: Well let's go!

April: It's getting late, it's been too long, so take me where mom has gone.

Emma's POV

I casted a spell on Ursula to get rid of her tail but it didn't work! Maybe my powers aren't as strong because I had to quit the chosen one.

Maddie: Please help my mom!

Emma: Please powers! Work!

Liana came out of her room.

Liana: What's all the ruckus. Whoa, what happened to Ursula!

Emma: Can you help me do this?

Liana: Sure!

April: Me too!

Emma: Okay! Lets each put our feet together and cast it.

 _Ursula thinks that she is a fail, but to fix that get rid of her tail._

It worked!

Maddie: Yay!

Emma: Okay well, bye! Get out my house everybody!

Everyone said bye and left.

Jax: What just happened?

Emma: You don't want to know.

Mia's POV

Andi kept on casting spells on me but I blocked it.

Andi: Come on, I have a new Chosen One coronation and new guardian picking.

Mia: Oh well, give up and you can go.

Andi: Never!

Andi: Last time I used all my smoke, let's turn Mia into a goat!

She pointed at me and I was a baaaaaaaa.

Lily's POV

Des, Aggy, Emma and I set up for the Chosen One coronation.

Aggy: Wait, why are we all setting up.

He put out his hand and everything was set up.

Lily: Oh here are the first witches to come.

It was Jax, Liana, April, Maddie, Jessie, Ben and Jake.

Liana: Hi everyone!

Lily: Hey!

In about 2 hours or so, everyone was there!  
Emma: Hello everyone, today we are figuring out who will be the new Chosen One! I am Emma, former Chosen One and I will announce the new Chosen One. Just to let you know being the Chosen One is very hard so be careful!

In about an hour Emma announced the Chosen One!

Emma: And the Chosen One for the next 30 years or before that is, Jessie Navoa!

Jessie: Yes! Woooooo!

Everyone cheered and was happy!

Until!

Emma: Liana! What are you doing here!


	7. Bad Witches!

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Promise tomorrow I will have the chapters on time!

Ch 7: Bad Witches!

Emma's POV

Emma: And the Chosen One for the next 30 years or before that is, Jessie Navoa!

Jessie: Yes! Woooooo!

Everyone clapped and was so happy for Jessie.

But then I saw someone!

Emma: Liana! What are you doing here!

Liana: I am a witch! I came to see who was the Chosen One!

Emma: No not you Liana, your grandmother Liana!

Jax: Mum! What are you doing here!

Liana (Jax's Mom): Just getting my revenge!

She flipped over the table and made me, Lily, Aggy, and Des fall!

Emma: No, stop! You can't!

Liana: Oh yes I can!

Jessie: I thought Emma took your powers.

Emma: Who told you Jessie?

Jessie: Andi!

Andi: So, she deserves to know.

Emma: Well Andi! Not everything!

Andi: Fine!

April: Lets calm down!

Liana made her fly in the air and hit her head on metal! And she was knocked out!

Maddie: Hey, not my daughter.

Maddie: I want to go home so send Liana to Rome!

Liana: Oh honey you can't do anything. I am going to destroy all of you guys and get my revenge on all yall kids.

Emma: You can try!

And I casted a spell!

Andi's POV

Andi: Watch out!

I casted a spell on Liana but it didn't work!

Emma: Whoa, how did you do that!

Andi: Ben gave me powers!

Ben: She blackmailed me hard!

Ben casted a spell on Liana and made her mouth glued shut!

Jessie: I hate to fight, but turn mom into a cookie I can bite!

Jessie's spell didn't work!

Jessie: Mom just stop!

Liana: Nvr!

She struggled to talk.  
Emma: You've done bad things and still must pay so limbo is where you shall stay!

Liana killed Emma's Powers!

Emma: She pretty much just drained my powers! I still have them I just can't use them!

Jax: Mum just stop!

Liana (the kid): No not at this show, make grandmom go!

Liana blocked it!

Liana's (the adult) POV

I am trying to destroy the realm and every witch here are trying to kill me!

Liana: Give up!

I can see everyone just whispering over there! But now that they are doing that!

Liana: I can destroy the realm!

Evil Emma: No, that is my job!

Emma: Why are you here! I put you back into myself!

Evil Emma: I managed to get out on my own! Now I can destroy the Magic Realm because I am part of the council!


	8. Liana and Liana

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

I love this chapter! I enjoy writing this story for you guys!

Ch 8: Liana and Liana

Emma's POV

Emma: Why are you here! I put you back into myself!

Evil Emma: I managed to get out on my own! Now I can destroy the Magic Realm because I am part of the council!

Emma: No I am!

Emma: This is bad, bad today, so send Evil Emma away!

My clone blocked my spell and made me disappear! I don't know where I am right now!

April's POV

I just woke up and my powers won't work.

Maddie: April, come on!  
I rushed over to mom!

Maddie: Hold my hand!

Emma: Every Witch and Wizard come over here and hold our hands!

Everyone held hands and casted a spell while Jessie said the spell!

 _You've done bad things and still must pay, so limbo is where you shall stay!_

And then Liana was gone!

Emma: Good job everyone!

Andi: Let's go home!

Maddie: Yeah! I messed up my manicure!

Emma's POV

So I went home and found Daniel.

Daniel: Emma! How did it go! Who is the new boss of your job.

Emma: What boss? Oh yeah! Jessie Navoa is!

Daniel: Good for her! Did you find anything about my family?

Emma: Actually! I did! Come on, hold my hand!

I teletransported to his family and they are locked up!

Daniel: Whoa! How did you do that Emma! Wait mom!

Cristina: Daniel!

Melanie: I missed you!  
Tommy: How ya doin big bro!

Robby: I thought I would never see you again!

Emma: Hi everyone!

Melanie: Hey! You're the girl that came over to a tour for the Everglades!

Emma: Correct!

Cristina: Can you help us out of this cage!

Emma: On it!

I casted a spell and they could finally come out!

Cristina: Whoa! You a magician or something! How did you do that!

Emma: Uhhhh, I am a witch!

Daniel: What?

 _I can't do this, this might be mean, but wipe the past 1 hour of them clean!_

And then I went home!

Liana's POV

April: Hey, we got to go get our nails done!

Liana: Ok, well let's go!

Maddie: So Liana, what did you do about that clone of yours!

Liana: Oh no! I don't know where she is!

Maddie: Here! Liana made a cloning spell, so bring her back just right now!

Liana (Clone): Hi!

Liana: How do I put her back inside me!

Maddie: Use the spell your mom used like 15 years back when we were in school. Repeat after me.

Maddie and Liana: (Maddie) Another me is worse than I can know. (Liana) Another me is worse than I can know. (Maddie) So back inside me she must go. (Liana) So back inside me she must go.

I pointed at her and she went right back inside me!

Maddie: Now never do that spell again! It is against the magical law!  
Emma: Your right Maddie! It is!

Liana: Oh no!


	9. Grounded!

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Sorry its short.

Ch 9: Kidnapped

Maddie's POV

Maddie and Liana: (Maddie) Another me is worse than I can know. (Liana) Another me is worse than I can know. (Maddie) So back inside me she must go. (Liana) So back inside me she must go.

Liana pointed at her and she went right back inside her!

Maddie: Now never do that spell again! It is against the magical law!  
Emma: Your right Maddie! It is!

Liana: Oh no!

Emma and Jax teleported into my car.

Emma: Liana, you're in big trouble!

Liana: I didn't know!

Emma: I know you know and you know I know you know.

Liana: No I don't!

Jax: Me and your mum gave you a big lecture about never to clone yourself!

Liana: I forgot!

Emma: Why did you do it?

Liana: The one that you trained with you was my clone. And I went on a date with Aiden.

Maddie: Lets all not get our pretzels in a bunch okay!

Emma: Shut up!

She casted a spell on me so I couldn't talk!

Maddie: MMmmmMMmmmmmm.

Jax: Liana, were going home!

April: No! It was me. I told her to make a clone.

Emma: I am going to make a booth, where everyone has to tell the truth.

April: I didn't tell her.

Liana: Mom, what are you gonna do.

Emma casted a spell on Liana. She is like paralyzed.

Emma: We can't be shown, take us home.

Emma's POV

I had transported home. After I found out Liana made a clone.

 _This will be a breeze, make Liana unfreeze!_

Liana: Mom, don't freeze me!

Emma: You're grounded! You will have a bathroom added to your room. And a little food maker with what I will make you eat. That's final. I will only let you out for school. And you have a curfew. You got to be back home at 3:00 and that's when school ends. All those spells are on you now.

 _Through all these days all the hours, for now take Liana's Powers!_

Liana's POV

Well, I am grounded now!


	10. Dinner With My EX

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Please Review

Ch 10: Dinner with My EX

Liana's POV

Emma: You're grounded! You will have a bathroom added to your room. And a little food maker with what I will make you eat. That's final. I will only let you out for school. And you have a curfew. You got to be back home at 3:00 and that's when school ends. All those spells are on you now.

 _Through all these days all the hours, for now take Liana's Powers!_

Well, I am grounded now! What am I going to do! I need to call April! Wait I don't have my phone! I mind as well just go to bed.

 _1 day later_

Well I better get ready for school and eat my breakfast. Let's see what I got for breakfast. I got scrambled eggs and some orange juice. I ate, took a shower, brushed my teeth and then I appeared in the living room. And went to school.

April's POV

I saw Liana walk into school and yelled at her.

April: Liana! You were late for our meeting last night.

Liana: Sorry! I'm grounded for a month. 30 more days to go.

April: Why!  
Liana: You know, my clone. You were there.  
April: Well your punishm…

Liana interrupted me!

Liana: No! I am not going to be punished. I'm tired of the Panthers! I quit!

April: What! You got to be kidding.

Liana gave me a little face and walked away.

April: Georgia, tell Miss Information! I think Gigi's daughter would love this.

Emma's POV

 _8 days later_

Well 22 days left until Liana is ungrounded. I told her if she cleaned her room without magic I would take off a day and if she got an A on a test I would take off 3! She just got home and showed me a paper that said A+ on it!

Liana: 100! That means I got an A in history now!

Emma: Your right! I'm taking off 3 days of your grounding!

Liana: Yay! I'm going to go clean my room!

Emma: Go ahead!

 _3 hours later_

Jax: Hey Emmy, Liana cleaned her room!

Emma: Good for her! 17 more days!

Jax plopped down next to me and turned on the TV using his magic

Emma: 15 days into my pregnancy!

Jax: I can't wait! 2 weeks 1 day already!

Emma: I know!

Andi's POV

I had just kissed Philip!

Philip: Andi! I love you! I want to have a little zombie!

Andi: Me too!

Someone knocked on the door. It was Luke!

Andi: Luke! Hey! I missed you!

Philip: Who's this!

Luke: Who's that!

Andi: Luke this is my husband Philip. Philip this is my ex-boyfriend Luke.

They shook hands.

Philip: I didn't know you dated anyone else but Tony!

Andi: I did not date Tony! When I was at WITS Academy, I dated him.

Philip: Oh! Well me and Andi were just thinking of adopting!

Andi: Yep! From the witches one too!

Luke: So you both are humans adopting a witch?

Philip: First of all, I'm a zombie! Emma just turned me into a human. So that still makes me a zombie!

Andi: Calm down Phily! No were adopting a human. Just from a witch website.

Luke: Oh cool!

Andi: Were naming her after Jessie.

Luke: Cool!

Andi: Angela Jessie Van Pelt!

Luke: Okay! Well I wanted to maybe know if you guys wanted to go to Talia's for dinner?

Philip: Sounds awesome!

Luke: Lets go.

Maddie's POV

So its true! I got the witches flu and I am really sick!

Diego: Don't worry babe!

When he said that that's when I started being very dizzy and…

Author's POV

So this is kind of like a narrarator part.

That is when she, blacked out!


	11. Angelina Van Pelt

Every Witch Way : Jemma's Child

Yay!

Ch 12: Angelina Van Pelt

Maddie's POV

So its true! I got the witches flu and I am really sick!

Diego: Don't worry babe!

When he said that that's when I started being very dizzy and…

Diego's POV

Maddie just blacked out! I called Lily and asked her what to do and she said that everything will be okay as long as I just leave her alone and don't do anything! She will wake up on her own! April came down to ask me where she was and I told her we can't bother her and that she has the Witches Flu!

April: How do you get that!

Diego: I don't know!

Jax's POV

Emma said that the baby was kicking hard and she was hurting. I rushed her to the hospital and she kept on saying ow! I got scared because I don't think you're supposed to be having a kid kick at 4 weeks!

Jax: It's going to be okay honey! Emmy listen you got to calm down.

Jax: Ahhh, traffic!

I teleported to the hospital.

Emma's POV

I was hurting so bad and we went to the hospital! The doctor said that she doesn't know why that this is happening. So she gave me pills and Jax and I stayed at the hospital!

Jax: Love you Emmy!  
Emma: I have a feeling this baby's not going to make it.

Jax: Don't think that Emmy, it's all going to be fine! She gave me a hug and we went to bed!

Andi's POV

 _1 day later_

Philip and I were looking for a cute little girl and we finally found one! I called the adoption person.

Mrs. Kera: Hello! Kera Torun speaking!

Andi: Hi! I want to place an adoption! For… Farah Fergana.

Kera: Yes okay! Name?

Andi: Andrea Van Pelt!

Kera: Okay Color of powers or powerless.

Andi: Neither! I am the first human guardian.  
Kera: Oh yeah, Andi Cruz. You got married!

Andi: Yep!

Kera: Okay I sent her to your door and she is ready to have a new family!

Andi: Thank You!

We hung up and me and Philip went to the door and found a cute little girl!

Andi: Hi Angelina.

Philip: She's so cute!

Liana's POV

I woke up and I tried to hit the button so I can call mom! And she is not answering; I had to call her since I heard someone in the house! It sounded like she was using magic! I heard her coming over to my room ! She opened my door and came in!


	12. Another Wizard

Every Witch Way: Jemma's Child

Can't wait for the finale! I have it all planned out! Even though it's on May 8! Please Review!

Ch 12: Another Witch

Liana's POV

I woke up and I tried to hit the button so I can call mom! And she is not answering; I had to call her since I heard someone in the house! It sounded like she was using magic! I heard her coming over to my room! She opened my door and came in! I am really scared and I went under my bed! I casted a spell and it worked somehow! I appeared in the hospital!

Emma: Hey Liana!

Liana: Mom, Daddy! There is a witch in my room! I need help!

Andi walked in with a baby. She was cute.

Emma: Hey Andi! Who's that?

Andi: This is my daughter Angelina Jessie Van Pelt. I and Philip adopted her.

Liana: Cool, now there is someone in our house that is looking for us, we need to go!

Andi: What! Got to go!

Emma: Your right! Let's go!

Emma's POV

We went back home to find out who was in our house.

Emma: Stop right there! What do you think you're doing in my house!

Jax: This is our house! Now get out!

Burglar: Finally! The Chosen One.

Emma: No! The Chosen One lives in Canada! I am part of the witch's council!

I casted a spell and sent her to witch jail.

April's POV

My mom finally woke up and gave me the witch's flu! All I can do is sleep! I can't walk, hard to talk, headache. It hurts! I always try to cast a spell and it doesn't work. I think I lost my powers or something. But I'm scared. I called Georgia, and asked her to come help me. She came here about 30 minutes later!

Georgia: You look awful!

April: I know, can you go me some medicine, ibuprofen or something?

Georgia: Wait, wouldn't the hex have something about this. Maybe he can help me.  
April: Liana hates me now, she is not going to lend over the book.

Georgia: But we can steal it.

April: Oh, yes, this can be revenge on her for quitting the Panthers!

Georgia: Okay, BRB!

Georgia's POV

I came into her house and went into her room and looked in her room for the Hexoren.

Georgia: Hexy, come out! Where are you! HEXY!

The hex came out and I captured her with my net and I ran to April's!

Liana's POV

I walked into school, when granddad called me to show this new guy around, his name was Jace. He has been doing weird things, like he is a wizard or something! If he's a wizard that would be a good thing because now that me and April aren't friends anymore, I need somebody that can help me with my witch troubles. It look like he's been practicing magic, but Andi teaches me nothing about magic. I want to go to WITS Academy. I will learn a lot. Plus, Aggy is someone who works there. I think he's headmaster. Anyway, he's always staring at me and he never stops! Why! I think he likes me!

 _2 hours later_

I went to granddads office and he told me that he is throwing a get together where when my mom went to school here, she and her former classmates go to Iridium High School, but sadly, I can't go! I'm still grounded.

Emma's POV

So I went to this little get together party at Iridium High! And the evil witch came to it and tried to destroy me! This new kid Jace came and said "Get away from my crushes mom!" And he made them disappear! Wow I think he is a wizard!

I erased everybody's mind and then went to the roof because they were adding a hangout up there. But then, I was pushed off the roof!


End file.
